


Transporter Time

by The_Dragoness



Category: Dragons - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragoness/pseuds/The_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since a few(Star Trek)episodes are based on Transporter malfunctions.<br/>Why not experiment with a time travelling one.<br/>You never know, your best friend could energise you and you end up 100 years or so in the past? Interesting idea… But this couldn’t be written by T’saralonde… It would have to include two points of view… Such as her and Taarin. There would be an interesting storyline. How a Vulcan copes with historic life? How a chief engineer recovers his captain just in time. Engineering crewman, Bethan Jones could make her debut.<br/>This contains chapters from each of the main character's points of view; Taarin and Shannon. Enjoy :)<br/>NOTE: The species in question are a race of Sorcerers. These have multiple forms, and some individuals have different names for different forms. The following list will associate the different characters as being the same individual. The (humanoid) species will also be included in brackets, the other form being a dragon.<br/>Taarin Peeron(Andorian)<br/>Shikar Rel(Bajoran)<br/>Fyro-Sahris Higgins (Vulcan)<br/>Syrih Takerra(Andorain)<br/>Sosara Nayma(Trill)<br/>Nick Juron(Trill)<br/>Saasik Sonak(Vulcan)<br/>D'serith(Vulcan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shannon

I wake to yet another call on my communicator. 

=/\= Takerra to Captain =/\= 

I tapped the badge on my bedside cabinet. 

=/\= Yes, Syrih? =/\= 

=/\= we have reached Avalaria=/\= I put my uniform on and turned into a dragon. I gazed at my glistening scales. I folded my yellow and red wings, smothered myself in shadow fire and lept to the bridge. I faced my first decision of the day. Who to choose to beam down with me. I considered Dr. Nick Juron; a doctor would be helpful on away missions. Taarin walked over to me, the tall Andorian looked at me “Captain, permission to join the away team” he asked. I looked at Commander Saasik Sonak, a Vulcan tactical officer. “Commander Peeron, due to your importance to my vessel, I have chosen to deny your request” I said “Doctor, Commander Sonak, I choose you to beam down with me”.

Taarin, Nick and Saasik accompanied me to the transporter room. “Good luck with Zaya, Captain” Taarin said as he programmed the coordinates which we were to beam to. “Energise” I commanded. We materialized on Avalaria; this time we didn’t recognise where we were. I took out my tricorder to scan the area. Normal. I checked the date. 7th July 2343. I sighed. My tricorder must have been malfunctioning. It was 7th July 2410 the last time I checked back on the D’rachanya. A dark red dragon approached us "humanoidsssss" he said. I didn't recognize him. "I am Shannon of the Rebellion Empire. You must have heard of me" I said. I turned into a dragon. 

"Why are you so far from the pack lands" he said. I was puzzled, I wasn't posted there. He bared his teeth "purple dragons are forbidden here" I took that as a warning. I took flight with my crew. I reached the purple dragon territory. I was greeted by many youngsters. Their leader came to me "greetings, young hybrid. Good to know others tolerate our differences. I am D'serith of Purpura" he said. I couldn't believe it. My grandfather. Saasik turned to me "we have been beamed back in time, captain" he said. 

"D'serith, may I see your sons?" I asked, he led me to his cave. I was closely followed by Nick and Saasik. I saw Warfang and Fyro curled up by my grandmother. They stood and watched me. I asked D'serith for a private word. We went outside "D'serith, I am a sorcerer. I got transported back in time, you're my grandad. Fyro is my dad" I said. He stared at me "any other dragon would laugh, but I, I respect others. Even if their argument seems far fetched. I've seen plenty of transporter malfunctions in my time. Too many, it resulted in many complications" he said. I had convinced him. "These two are members of my bridge crew. Commander Saasik Sonak, chief security officer, and Commander Nick Juron, chief medical officer" I said. 

"Dark blue dragon, black hair with blue hints. Dark blue dragon with a line of spots down his flanks. Nice companions for my granddaughter. Vulcan. Trill..." he said smiling. Saasik sat up straight while Nick blushed. I fainted.

I woke in D'serith's cave. There was a purple fire in the centre, it was snowing outside. Saasik and Nick woke next to me. "Nick, what happened?" I asked. Saasik sat up. 

"According to my tricorder, we've travelled fifty years forward to 7th July 2393" he said. D'serith landed at the cave entrance. "Come" he said. We followed him out into the snow. I spotted Fyro stood in the distance with a purple female. A small hyper purple spot jumped around them. It was a young Tjaldur, my half brother. He spotted me and ran rings around me. "I'm sorry dragoness, I haven't seen you around before, neither have I seen a hybrid" my dad said. 

"This is my first visit here" I admitted. Fyro looked puzzled.

"What is your name?" He asked. Tjaldur's mother, Lydia, came over. 

"Fyro, you need no other female to associate with" she said sternly. It sickened me to think of it. Well, I couldn't say he was my dad. Fyro looked into my eyes "I've never seen you yet I know you" he said. A war horn sounded. Warfang must have rampaged the city since he was tired of being stuck on this island. Leagues of Avalaran soldiers infested the purple dragon's home. Each were dragged away. My father, Lydia, Tjaldur and D'serith included. They spotted me, Saasik and Nick. One recognized my spines and attacked us. We were taken into prisons below the city of Avalar. "I demand an answer to this!" I roared. A soldier looked at me "we left you purples to live, one of you comes and destroys our homes, now you must pay the price" he growled. I gasped, many purple dragons were taken away each day and never returned. They were being murdered. I shared a cell with my family. To most of them, I was a dragoness who knew them. Lydia was taken away and murdered. My nan took Tjaldur. We helped them escape. A guard came to take us to our death. He opened the door to our cell and we pounced on him. We allowed the remains of the purple dragon pack out and we flew away into the night...


	2. Taarin

I engaged the transporter. Shannon disappeared before my eyes. I made my way swiftly to the bridge. Syrih was in the captain's chair. "Taarin, are they down there?" She asked. I was confused "yes" I said.

"We have no communication or any sign they still exist" Sosara said.

"The transporter console states their whereabouts" I said. I went to engineering. Crewman Bethan Jones, a Catian engineer, came up to me to report "Commander, I have a clear signal on the away team, they seem to be in another time phase, we don't know when" she said.

"Crewman, keep a sharp eye on those signals. I will try and scan for energies at their position, it may give us an idea of how to ajust our tricorders" I said. Jones watched her console. I stood beside her and ran sensor scans of the area. =/\= Takerra to Peeron, report to the bridge=/\= =/\= acknowledged=/\= I sighed. Interrupted again. If I earned one shard of dilithium each time I was interrupted from my work, I would have enough to power a fleet of vessels. I entered the turbolift. Once I got to the bridge, they were all stood watching the view screen.

"...We are working on a way to get her back" Syrih said. I guess they were explaining why Shannon wasn't down on Avalaran soil by now. The dragoness turned her head slightly to face me "has your chief engineer made any progress" she said. I wasn't in the mood to hear people speak about me, especially if I was there. "Zaya, we have a signal of them which indicates that they are within another time phase. They have shifted phases once in the entire time" I said, quite proudly.

"Well, what time are they in?" Zaya enquired. I hadn't thought of including that, since my goal was to bring that selfish dragoness down.

"Zaya, excuse me for a moment" I said. I entered the turbolift. "Engineering" I said. Once I got there I approached one of the science team. "Ensign T'rena Revitt, can you work out the current time phase the captain is in" I asked. She nodded. The young Vulcan got to work. "Taarin, how could you lose her" Sahris said. I turned around. "Sahris-" I said, shocked.

"My memories are being overwritten, I know where Shannon is" he said.

"When is she?" I asked. Sahris smiled.

"I saw her at the escape of the Purpuras. 7th July 2393" he said. I sat at a console. "I just hope I'm not too late" I sighed.

"I will find a way to communicate with her, Nick and Saasik" Sahris said "I can't change what I say, but I think my dad knew... He was so secretive of her".


	3. Shannon

We landed on the coast of the mainland. I glanced around, about 50 of the 200 dragons that had been captured had escaped alive. Next to Warfang stood a blue dragoness, she was a fire-ice hybrid. D'serith walked up to me "Shannon, it's not over yet. But how can we get over undetected?" He asked.

I thought of good tactics but I was afraid of changing the timeline. "I can't reveal that-" I started.

"Dad, what if we fly silent" Fyro said. We flew over a calm sea with young dragons on their parents back. I was thinking of my home. The USS D'rachanya. I glanced to Nick and Saasik, flying either side of me. It hit me like a charged elemental crystal. If I was changing memories by talking to dragons then I could talk to my crew through my dad. We arrived back to the pack lands. We landed and sheltered in caves in a mountain. I found a nice spot to rest. Nick and Saasik laid next to me. I explained my idea to them.

"Well it's worth trying. With Lydia gone you will be able to talk to your Dad more" Saasik said.

"Just refrain from calling him dad" Nick said and smiled. I walked over to my dad. He was laid down with Tjaldur. "May I?" I asked.

"Yes, be my guest" he said. I laid next to him.

"Fyro, Taarin could get me back if he reverses the transportor" I said. Fyro looked confused. "What was that?" He asked. I smiled.

"You can think about it" I said. I got up and snuggled against Nick and Saasik.


	4. Taarin

I woke. It was dark. "Computer, lights 50%" I said, yawning. I found out I had slept in engineering, at my console. Crewman Jones came in. "Bath'paik" I said.

"You needed rest, don't damn yourself in Vulcan" she said "Sahris has news".

"I'll get there right away. Where is he?" I said, standing up.

"Sahris is in the captain's quarters, waiting for you" she replied. I brushed my jacket down and walked towards the door. "Sir, you might want to look in a mirror and smarten yourself up before seeing the ambassador" Bethan Jones said.

"No time" I called into engineering then I left.

I got to the captain's quarters and saw Sahris admiring a bat'leth on the wall. "Taarin, Shannon is using the same tactic as us. She said 'Fyro, Taarin could get me back if he reverses the transportor' do you know how to do that?" He said. I thought a while. "If we try and beam her back? Nope. Seems too easy. Your dad had a ship in hiding on Avalaria back then. We need to use its transporter to beam her here, we can send someone there to try it" I said.

I walked with Sahris to the bridge. Syrih stood up "Taarin, any news" she said.

"If we send someone through the transporter to tell Shannon of our idea then its all systems go" I said. The science officer in engineering was on the bridge. "Keep an eye on the bridge until Commander Peeron returns as acting captain" Syrih said as she followed me to the turbolift. Bethan met us in the transporter room. "Taarin, I will beam down with Jones. We will tell Shannon. Anything else you want to say before we leave. I will repeat to her what you told me on the way down here" Syrih Takerra said, already on the transporter pads with Bethan.

"Good luck, tell Shannon I'm sorry for the grief I've caused" I said. I watched my friends vanish. For all I knew I could never see them or the others again.


	5. Shannon

I couldn't believe it. My first officer had beamed down with Crewman Jones.

I was excited to see them. Nick smiled and Saasik seemed happier, even though he denied all emotion. Syrih turned into a dragon in the presence of the purple dragons. They weren't surprised. Only D'serith raised his ears "are you all Sorcerers?" He asked.

"Yes" I said "Syrih, who's acting captain?".

"Taarin. He also told me to tell you he's sorry for causing this grief" she said. I looked down at my paws. He was a good friend. I just hope I will be back in time to see him again. I looked at my grandad. "D'serith, can you show me to your vessel, constitution class if I was rightly informed" I said. He nodded and we walked to a thick forest. We walked amongst trees until we found her. D'serith turned into his Vulcan form, so did the other purple dragons. He pressed his hand against his ship's hull and the airlock opened. We entered the darkness. "lights 75%" he said. The corridor was instantly lit. "Wow, never been in one of this class. Not since the replica I worked on after I graduated. Long decommissioned" Bethan said, gazing at 24th century technology. We walked to a turbolift. There were short handles protruding from the side. D'serith held onto one and said "transporter room". My crew and I decided to hold on as well. The next batch of sorcerers were Sahris (Fyro), Tjaldur and many others. I stood with Bethan as she found the coordinates to beam back to our time. As an undercover spy for the Rebellion, Taarin trained me in engineering to pose as a Romulan engineering officer, also known as T'sienae.

"Captain, we are ready to beam" she said. Nick, Saasik and Syrih stood on the transporter pads. I wasn't going to waste time saying long goodbyes to my family of the past, I was to see them soon anyway. Bethan stood on her pad.

"Goodbye. I will see you in the future" I said as I stood on my transporter pad. D'serith engaged the transporter.


	6. Stardate 2410.68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person now...

We energised in the transporter room of the USS D'rachanya. Commander Taarin Peeron was stood behind the transporter console. His antenna were drooping but as soon as he saw us they stood up. He walked over to us. I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around me. I stood still and looked over to Saasik who shrugged. Taarins antenna stiffened up as he detected a sudden awkwardness. He got his arms off me and stepped back. His face had gone dark blue.

"I am just... Glad to see you Captain" Taarin said, returning to his more formal self. I raised an eyebrow.

I walked to my quarters, where Taarin said my dad was waiting for me. I stopped before entering and took a deep breath. I went in and saw my dad stood at the window. "Dad, I'm back" I said. He turned around and smiled, a rarity for a strict Vulcan like my dad. We hugged. "Shannon, I'm glad you're back. It was good thinking, communicating through me" he said.

"It was a last resort really" I said. We parted and stood about three feet apart.

"If anyone asks, I didn't display emotion" he said. I smiled.

I left and made my way to the bridge. Syrih stood from the Captain's chair. "Sir" she said. Taarin avoided eye contact with me. 'Strange' I thought, even for him. I sat down and got comfy.

"Takerra, plot a course to Earth Spacedock" I said.

"Aye" Syrih replied "course plotted".

"Warp 5. Engage" I said.


End file.
